Let the truth be told
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Hey y'all This is a story a wrote over last summer but then I didn't know about the site otherwise i would have posted the chapters up as i finished them not just in two or one dayz! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice spring afternoon and Danny had just got done doing his homework. When he got done his ghost sense went off. "What now?" he asked. Then he went to find a place to go ghost.

After he was done fighting the ghost, Sam called. When he answered the phone Sam said she said she wanted to meet him and tucker downtown. Instead of walking he flew down using his ghost powers.

When he got down there tucker was already there. Sam said she had some tickets for a concert. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on their way when a ghost appeared. "Oh, darn it!" said Danny.

So he went behind a back alley to go ghost. When he was done he told Sam that he didn't feel like going and was very tired. "Ok, see ya 2morrow." Said Sam. When danny got home he said hi to his parents and went off to bed.

The next day, Danny woke up and got ready for school. Then he headed off. When he got there, Sam and Tucker were already waiting for him. "Where have you been? School starts soon!"

Danny replied, "woke up a bit late and yea let's get in before the bell rings. So they went inside for another boreing school day. "man, this is so boring." Thought Danny to himself.

At lunch Danny talked to Sam and Tucker about what he did the night before. "Yea last night was totally a bummer." Said Danny. So after school they went to the nasty burger to get something to eat.

"You know what." "What??" asked Danny and Tucker together. "nevermind." replied Sam. Soon after they were done eating a ghost appeared everyone ran expet 4 Sam and Tucker. "going ghost!" said Danny.

It took a few minutes to catch the ghost. "Ok I'm done." Replied Danny. "Yeah let's get going." Said Tucker. So they went off to Danny's house. "you know I might get in trouble for being late." Said Danny.

"We better head home too." Said Sam. "Bye" said Tucker.

"Ok, see ya later." Said Danny. When he got home his mom and dad were waiting for him. "Where were you young man?" asked his father.

" I was walkin home with Tucker and Sam." Said Danny. The next day at school Danny ran into Dash. "Hey Fentoad?' " I'm going to meet Sam and Tuck." Said Danny.

"Hey Kwan, guess What?" "What??" asked Kwan. "Fentonail is going to see his girl and the freaky techno-geek." Said Dash. "She's NOT my girlfriend and Tucker isn't a techno-geek!" replied a shrimpy Danny.

"Whatever." Said Dash. So he was on his way to meet Sam and Tucker. "What happened dude?" asked Tucker. "I ran into Dash." Said Danny. "Of course." Mumbled Sam to herself. " Did you something Sam?" asked Tucker.

"No." said Sam. "Oh I thought you did." Said Tucker. So they talked about things before classes started again. Soon after they were done at school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran into the lame box Ghost.

" I am the Box Ghost!" he said. So Danny fought him and sucked him into the soup-like thing. Soon after that ghost was gone, they all went to the pier to watch the sunset.

Later that night before Danny went to bed, Jazz came in to ask him a question. "What do you want?" asked Danny. "Danny I just wanted to know if you liked Sam." "Well I sorta um.." said Danny.

(Oooo a cliff hanger! R&R plz)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day,they went to the park.It

was very sunny out and Danny was

watching Sam like she was an angel.

''Man,she looks pretty in the sun.''

thought Danny to himself.''Jazz was

sorta right.''thought Danny.''Hey,what

do you guys want to do tommorow?''

asked Tucker.''Should we go to the

Nasty Burger?''asked Tucker.''Ok''

said Danny.But, just then Skullker

appeared and Danny went ghost behind a tree.He beat him up and sucked him into the fenton thermas.

''Phew,that was close!'' said Danny.

''Well,we're off to the Nasty Burger.''

said Tucker.''I might go to gothaplooza tonight.''said Sam.''yeah,

so seriously what are we going to do?''asked Danny."Do you think we

should see a movie?''suggested Tucker.''Sure sounds good.'' said

Danny and Sam together.They blushed.Later that night Sam and Tucker went to Danny's house.They

knocked on the door and Danny's

mom answered.Sam asked if Danny

was home.''No,I'm afraid he's not

here kids.''said his mom.''Ok''said

Sam and Tucker.''I'll tell him you

stopped by.''said his mom.''Thanks,

Mrs.Fenton.''said Tucker.The next day at school,Sam asked Danny

where he was last night.''Jazz wanted

to take me to a movie.''said Danny.

''So you went anyway!''shouted Sam.

''She made me go!''shouted Danny.

''Enough you two!''said Tucker.So

for the rest of the week Danny and

Sam didn't talk to each other.The next

week at school Danny told Sam that

he was sorry that he yelled at her

last week.''I'm sorry too.''said Sam.So

when it was lunchtime,the lame Box

Ghost appeared.''I am the Box Ghost!'' ''Beware!'' ''Jeeze.''said Danny.He dived into a garbage can

and yelled in a soft voice,''I'm going

ghost!''Well,it took about five minutes

to catch him.Then he hid behind a wall to change back.The next day at

school,after science class.Valerie was

mad because she got a D- on her report on the human body.After school,before she left for home she

went to ask the teacher why she got

a D-.The teacher replied,''Valerie,

I know your bright but the human

body doesn't consist of ghost plasma.''

So,when she got home she got her

ghost hunting gear on and went to

look for the ghost boy.When she couldn't find Danny she shouted,''I

know you're here ghostboy and I'm

going to catch you.''As she was shouting Danny was sitting bored on

his porch door step and he thought,

''Oh great,Valerie's looking for me.''

Just then,Sam walked up on to Danny's porch step.Hey Danny,you,

uh,want,um.''said Sam.''What do you

want?''asked Danny.Sam said Danny,

do you want to go on a date with me?''asked Sam.''Well,this is awkward but,I guess.''said Danny.

''Oh,should I pick you up at your

house?''asked Danny.''Yeah''said Sam.''how about at 5:00 you can pick

me up?'' ''Sure.''said Danny.That night

when he went to pick up Sam he rang

the doorbell and when the door opened up it was Sam.She had a dark

black and purple top and black pants.

So when the were at the resturant Sam was talking to Danny in a voice

so soft it looked like Danny was Prince Charming.At the movie,it got

sad at one part she held Danny's hand they each blushed.When Danny was walking Sam home,her parents opened the door and seeing her kiss danny on the cheek goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school during lunch

they told Tucker about their ''date.''

''You guys went on a date?''asked Tucker.''It wasn't a real date.''They

said together.''oh,so one person asking another person out isn't a date?'' ''Well,I guess it is sorta.'' said

Danny.''Tucker,we forgot one little

detail.''said Sam.''What is it?''asked

Tucker.''We like um kissed.''said Sam

''Holy Snot Rags!'' ''You guys kissed!''

said Tucker.''Sam kissed me on the cheek Tucker.''said Danny.''Oh'' said Tucker.So after lunch,classes started

up again.They were in fifth period

english class when they were handed back their reports on where the english came from. Danny got a B+,

Tucker got an A-,and Sam got a C.

After school,Danny went home and

found a note on the kitchen table it read:Danny,your mom,me,and Jazz went grocery shopping.P.S.there's hot dogs in the fridge.love,Dad.Just then

Technus appeared.He shouted ''I am

Technus master of all things electronic and mechanical!'' ''I'm going ghost!''said Danny.It took a few

minutes to get Technus.After that was over he got the hot dogs out of the fridge and put them into the microwave.After he was done eating he did his homework and went to bed.The next day at school,Sam,

Danny,and Tucker were on their way to a table in the cafetiria when Dash

pushed down Danny and said,''Hey,

watch it Fenturd!''said Dash.''You pushed me down Dash!''said Danny.

So after school,Sam and Tucker went over to Danny's house.They knocked on the door and Jazz answered.''Is Danny home?''asked Tucker.''Yeah just a minute.''said Jazz.''Danny, Sam

and Tucker are here.'' ''I'm coming.''

said Danny.So Danny quickly ran

downstairs''Hey,Sam,Hey Tucker.''

said Danny.''What did you guys want?''asked Danny.''We're going down to the peir to the amusement

park.''said Sam.''Yeah,and today is

50 off the entrance fee.''said Tucker.''Sweet,let's go!''said Danny.

''Jazz tell mom and dad I went to the

park with Sam and Tucker.''said Danny.''I will.''said Jazz.So they went

off to the amusement park.When they got there the park was just closing.

''Man,it closed again!''cried out Tucker.''Again?''asked Danny.''Yeah.''

said Sam.''Almost everyday the park

closes early.''said Tucker.Just when they were about leave,Plazmeus appeared.''What do you want?''asked

Danny.''Well,Daniel I came to see how you were.''said Plazmeus.''Yeah,

right.''said Danny.So he went behind a tree and went ghost.It took awhile to fight and catch him.So,when he got

home he went up the stairs,brushed his teeth,got his PJ's on and went to bed.The next morning when Danny was up and dressed he said bye to his parents and headed torward the door.

He got stopped by his mom and she asked,''Where are you going Danny?''

Danny said,''I'm going over to Tucker's place to watch movies.''said

Danny.''Ok.''said his mom.''have fun.''

So he went over to Tucker's house to

watch movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next Monday at school,Danny,

Sam,and Tucker were sitting in History class when Mr.Lancer,their

teacher was handing back their essays which counted for 90 of their grade.

When he handed the essays back Danny,Sam,and Tucker were looking

at their grades they read:Danny Fenton:B+,Tucker Foley:A,and Sam

Manson:B-.History was one of Sam's

good classes.At lunch when they were eating they talked about why the

Amusement park was shutting down so early.''Maybe it's Technus.''said Tucker.''Nah,maybe the rides are being broken.''said Sam.Well since

Technus was the master of all things

elctronic and mechanical,and all the rides were mechanical that kinda made a lot of sense.Well,after school

they went to Danny's house.''How are

you ghosts,I mean kids.'' said Danny's dad.''Ok dad.'' ''We're fine.''said Danny. So they went up to Danny's

room.''Danny what are we gonna do

tommorow?''asked Tucker.''We can't go to the amusement park.'' said Sam.

''We could go bowling and to a movie.'' said Danny.''Good idea.''said

Sam.So that Friday after school,they

went bowling at the bowling alley then went to see an action movie.

''That was fun.''said Tucker.''Yeah but I won at bowling.''said Sam.''Quit rubbing it in said Danny with a sigh.

''Yeah but I love rubbing it in.''said Sam.''Well,I'm going home.''said Danny.''Ok see you Monday.''said Tucker.The next Monday at school, after lunch,during Math class after a test,they were assigned their math homework for the next day.When Danny got home he went up to his room and got to his math homework.

When he was done he called Tucker

to see what he was doing but, just then his ghost sense went off.''Oh No!"said Danny.Ember appeared.

''Hey Shrimpy.''said Ember.''Going Ghost!''said Danny.It took five minutes to get Ember and sucked her into the thermas.So the next day at school during Astronamy class Sam

was doodling in her notebook.''Ms.

Mason,will you please pay attention.''

asked the teacher.So she paid attention for the rest of the class.

Danny and Tucker were in Litrature

class and for their book that counted

for half their grade was''Romeo and

Juliet.''At lunch they talked about what happened in their classes earlier.

''We have to read this girlie book for

litrature class.''said Tucker."It's not girlie it's romantic."said Danny."Yeah it's about two different people who fall in love and their parents fight and

don't want them to see each other".

said Sam."how would you know?''asked Tucker."Because I've

read it."said Sam."I see."said Tucker.

So after school they went to the Nasty

Burger to get sometthing to eat. Right

before they were about to sit down Skulker appeared.So Danny went to the boys' bathroom to go ghost."Hello Whelp."said Skulker.So Danny fought him and sucked him into the

thermas.The next day at school,

during lunch Sam said she was going to watch the football game that night.So that night they all went to see the game


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The next day, Danny said 'That was the worst game ever." "Yea." Replied Tucker. Just then the box ghost appeared."I am the box ghost!" So Danny went behind a dumpster to go ghost. So it was easy to catch and fight the ghost. The next day at lunch, Sam was talking to Danny about how well she was doing in school. "It's been great so far." Sam said with a grin. "Yeah good for you." Said Danny. "so what are we doin after school?" asked Tucker. "Dunno." Said Danny. "we could go to the waterpark." Suggested Sam. So after school the went to the waterpark. After that they went to Danny's place. When they got there the house sounded Danny said, "mom, Dad, Jazz?" "Danny Don't worry." Said Sam. "Yea you're right.". Just then His ghost sense went off. It was Technus so danny said "I'm Going Ghost!" he fought him and sucked him in the soup like thingy. "Ok let's go get that pizza." Said Sam. So after they were done eating, They went back to Danny's house. They went to his room. "Well when we came in I saw Jazz."said Tucker. "Oh great joy!" said Sam. "I'll go downstairs and ask where our parents are." So he went downstairs and asked Jazz, " Jazz where's Mom and Dad?" "Oh they are in the lab working on a ghost expierment." "Oh I see." Said Danny. "yup." Said Jazz. The next day during a math test, his ghost sense went off. Then after the test Desiree showed up. "I am Desiree, what is your wish?'' So Danny went to the bathroom to go ghost. So he fought her and you know the rest. At lunch Danny ran into Dash. "where are you off to?'' he asked. "To meet Sam and Tucker." "ok whatever." Said Dash. So when he reached the table, Tucker asked,''Dude where were you?" "I ran into dash." Said Danny. So after school they went to Danny's place. So they went into the living room and Sam told Danny she wanted to tell him something. "Hey, Tucker can we have a minute alone?" asked Sam. "Sure." Said Tucker. "Ok thx." Said Sam. Tucker went in the kitchen so he could hear evry word. Same prepared herself to tell Danny what she wanted to say to him for years. "Danny, I have something to tell you." "What?" asked Danny. "Ok Danny, I….I love you" said Sam embarrassed. "Wow." Said Danny in shock. "I have to tell you something to Sam." "What?" asked Sam."I Love you too." "Wow" replied Sam. So after Danny and Sam said those things, they shared their first REAL kiss! So Sam and Danny both told their parents they were officially a couple and their parents set aside their differences so Sam and Danny could be together.

The End


End file.
